


two kings on a throne

by lum1nary0fSTARS



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Mastermind (Dangan Ronpa), Beta Read, But The Others Are Going To, I hc mm rantaro so hard does anyone wanna rp it?, M/M, Mastermind Amami Rantaro, Mastermind Rantaro Amami, Mastermind Saihara Shuichi, Mastermind Shuichi Saihara, Other, Rantaro Doesn't Die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lum1nary0fSTARS/pseuds/lum1nary0fSTARS
Summary: They thought they had found the mastermind.Oh, how wrong they were. How very, very wrong.just read it you know you wanna uwu
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 167





	two kings on a throne

**Author's Note:**

> You see the title and tags, you know what this is.
> 
> happy reading uwu

“And that’s why the mastermind can only be you, Tsumugi Shirogane!”

The blue haired girl gasped and raised her hands up. “I’m not the mastermind, I-I promise!!” 

“But there’s no one else it can be!!” Kaito argued back. Keebo looked at Shirogane sadly. “Tsumugi… Is this true?”

“No! It’s not! I wouldn’t do something like this, I’m just a plain girl…”

Shuichi crossed his arms. Maki was glaring dark at the other girl. “Tsumugi…”

“I’m not the mastermind! I promise!!” She cried out. Shuichi stood up straighter. 

“All the evidence points to you.”

“Yeah!” Kaito agreed. Maki and Keebo nodded, frowning at Tsumugi. 

“There must be some mistake!” She protested. “We’ve seen through your lies!”

“Monokuma!” Kaito called. “Let us vote now!”

“Puhuhuhu… Of course!” The bear yelled and the voting screen showed up. Shuichi looked around as everyone pressed Tsumugi’s button which had her face on it. The real Tsumugi was screaming and begging them not to.

A few tense moments passed as they turned their attention to the screen. 

Ding.  
Ding.  
Ding.  
...BZZT!!

The words “Not Guilty” showed up. 

“What…?” Was the first thing the trial room heard. Kaito breathed out the word, practically in shock. Maki started to glare and grip her podium. “What bullshit is this?!! Tsumugi is the mastermind?!!”

“Monokuma, stop messing with us!!” Keebo demanded as Kaito stared at Maki. Now that they had voted, they could leave their places and Kaito and Maki grabbed each other, the astronaut visibly frightened.

Tsumugi was sobbing loudly to herself. Keebo looked down, seemingly disgusted with himself, trying to move to comfort her. She pulled away, hugging herself and crying. “I’m so sorry, Tsumugi.” The robot whispered sincerely. Kaito looked up to Monokuma. 

“What are you going to do?”

“Well, first of all, we’re going to have some fun! You have one more guess to find out who the mastermind is, but you only get ten minutes! Get it correct, you all live!! Get it wrong… Puhuhuhuhu…” The black and white bear laughed maniacally. Shuichi raised an eyebrow, looking surprised.

“You’re just letting us have a second chance?” The detective spoke. “Just like that?” The bear nodded, lifting a hand to his face curiously. 

“Why? Do you not want a second chance, Shuichi?”

“Of course- B-but I was just wondering-”

“Ah- ah- ah, your ten minutes starts now!” A timer appeared as the bear laughed, deranged. Shuichi rushed over to Keebo, Kaito and Maki. Tsumugi was still too distraught.

“We need to find out who it is!” 

“Well, I think it’s Keebo!”

“Hey, that’s robophobic!”

“What?? You’re a robot and you’re obviously the mastermind!”

“I’m not!!”

“Well if it’s not you, who could it be? It’s not me, Maki-roll or Shuichi, obviously!” 

“Then who could it be?!!”

“This is getting us nowhere!” Maki snapped at both of them, then turned to Shuichi carefully. 

“Saihara, who do you think it is?”

Shuichi looked to be deep in thought.

“What if it’s someone who was executed? If they were the mastermind, they could’ve faked their death.”

All their other eyes turned wide.

“It’s obviously Korekiyo, then! He was so creepy and with all that shit about his sister.. He definitely did it!”

“Shut up, Kaito, it must be Kirumi. She was the prime minister.”

“It could’ve been Kokichi.” Keebo pointed out. Kaito turned. “It’s not Kokichi! He’s dead, I saw him get crushed!!!” He snapped at the robot. The group began fighting amongst themselves, Tsumugi’s wailing grew louder. 

“Well-!!” A loud beeping overtook the room as Monokuma giggled. 

“It’s voting time!”

Everyone rushed back to their podiums, not wanting to get in trouble. The screen showed up and everyone simultaneously pressed a button.

“Hmm...Hmmm!!” Monokuma laughed, looking at a screen in his hand. 

“This is verrrrry interesting! Puhuhuh..”

“Share the damn results already!” Maki snapped, clearly upset with the bear. 

He giggled and results popped up onto the screen.

One vote for Kokichi.

One vote for Kirumi.

One vote for Korekiyo.

One vote for… Kaede?

The last vote wasn’t showing up. 

“Hey, that’s only four! Who did the last person vote for??”

Slowly, letter by letter, it showed. “One vote for Shuichi Saihara.”

“WHO THE HELL VOTED FOR SHUICHI?!!!” Kaito roared, glaring mainly at Tsumugi. “I voted for Kaede!” She cried out. Maki crossed her arms. “I voted for Kirumi.”

Keebo scratched his head. “I voted for Kokichi…” The robot said softly.

“Huh- But that means-”

“Hah…” A soft laugh echoed through the room. Everyone turned to face the source: Shuichi Saihara.

He was holding his hat close to his chest. “Oh, I know exactly who the mastermind is.”

“WHO??” Kaito yelled.

Maki turned away. “Kaito. He’s the mastermind.”

There was silence. Kaito looked heartbroken, but he didn’t try to protest it. He had already figured it out, a while back, when Tsumugi was being accused. He was scared of being wrong or, maybe… It was because he was scared of the truth. 

Shuichi laughed to himself. Keebo just stared blankly at the detective.

Monokuma laughed. “Buuuut, that’s not all there is to it!” He said with a giggle.

“This is… BEARY exciting indeed!! PUHUHUHUHU!!!” 

The lights in the room went dark. Keebo blinked a few times and light emitted from him. He looked around the podiums, counting Kaito, Tsumugi and Maki, but Shuichi was nowhere to be seen. Monokuma sat on his throne, now still. 

“Monokuma?” Maki asked. There was no reply.

“Maybe Shuichi s-switched him off?” Tsumugi asked. That seemed to be the best bet. There was silence. Keebo kept the room lit up. Kaito was holding Maki tightly and Tsumugi was standing sadly. 

When the lights flickered back on, Monokuma was gone. In his place sat Shuichi, but… There was a second throne now next to it. Shuichi looked completely different. First off, his eyes were a maroon colour. A twisted grin appeared on his face. There was a crown on his head, his ahoge sticking through it, hanging loosely. His clothes were now black and white and had mini Monokuma heads on the collar. 

He cupped his cheek, looking down at the rest of them. “What greater despair is there than having one of your closest friends turn on you?!!!” He said, laughing, madness in his eyes. Maki glared as Tsumugi and Kaito trembled, Kaito more in shock than everyone. 

“Now, what do you think this other chair is for?” Saihara gestured at it next to him.

Maki sighed. “The second mastermind.”

“Puhuhuhu… You are right!” Monokuma’s voice sounded from behind black and white curtains. The group could see a Monokuma plushie being held out from behind the curtain, by a gloved hand. 

“Can you guess who it is?”

It was clear that whoever it was, was using a voice changer to imitate Monokuma’s voice. 

Tsumugi was the first to speak. “Is it… Kaede..?” 

A loud laugh startled them. It was deep and had the same amount of maniacal energy as Shuichi’s. 

“God, no!” The voice sounded and everyone’s blood went cold. That was a voice they had almost forgotten.

“RANTARO?!!!” Tsumugi shierked. 

“Surprise, surprise, I’m not dead!” He said with a chuckle, doing jazz hands as he sat down by Shuichi. The two masterminds held hands and Shuichi pulled Rantaro into a kiss. 

Everyone else was too shocked to feel uncomfortable. They just stared. Rantaro pulled back, pulling a mask up to cover his face. It was black and had a red X across the front. He wore a button up shirt that was unbuttoned at the top, and had a tie that was half black and half white hanging loosely with Monokuma’s face on it. He also wore two gloves, one black and one red. But the most disturbing thing was his eye. It was red, completely filled with red, like it was drowning in blood.

Tsumugi was hyperventilating behind her podium, looking terrified. “How… I…” 

“You, what? You were gonna say that you killed me, right?”

Kaito, Maki and Keebo turned to Tsumugi in shock. 

“What?! That’s not true!”

“Didn’t Kaede kill him-”

“Why the hell was Kaede executed if he’s alive?!!”

Shuichi leaned forward, giggling. “Wellll, Rantaro was originally gonna kill someone and be the first executed, buuut! Tsumugi tried to kill him and well, we just put it into our plan!”

“But why did you kill Kaede?”

“Because she was my best friend!” Shuichi laughed wildly. “I wanted to feel the despair that would come!! All my reactions to her death?! They were genuine! Rantaro here planned the executions without telling me so every one of them was a gladly welcomed surprise!” Shuichi laughed almost uncontrollably. Kaito felt a shiver go down his spine.

This… No, this wasn’t the Shuichi he knew. This couldn’t be his real nature…

“It's just like how he planned all of your executions!!” 

Maki raised an eyebrow. “You planned our executions? Why?”

“Well, even though he is incredible, my Rantaro still can’t tell the future. We had no idea what would happen! That’s what made it fun!!”

Rantaro just nodded, smirking.

“So you’re the one that planned for Kaede, Kirumi, Kiyo, Gonta and H-Himiko to go through all of that- Torture?!!!” Keebo was shouting at the two masterminds. 

“Actually-” Rantaro cleared his throat. “Himiko wasn’t supposed to kill Kokichi.” His gaze flicked to Kaito, who shivered when that red eye met his. “Kaito was.”

“H-huh??”

“But, that’s a whole ‘nother loophole we won’t be going down.”

Rantaro chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. Shuichi was staring at him, looking to be deeply infatuated by the greenette.

Tsumugi was shaking. Maki was still glaring the other girl down. Keebo finally whispered, “Tsumugi, what did you do?”

“Yeah, Tsumugi, tell them what you did to my Rantaro!” Shuichi’s whole demeanor changed, full of spite and hatred as he spat out his words at Shirogane.

“I-I… I saw him in the library… A-and thought he was doing something su-suspicious… and I had a shotput ball on me to protect myself… When Kaede’s shotput landed next to him and distracted him- I-I ran up to him and raised up the shotput ball a-and… A-and-!” Her voice cracked as she sobbed, apologising profusely. 

Rantaro stood up, slowly going over to her, pulling down his mask to smile gently at her. “It’s okay, Tsumugi.” He said as he neared her. She inched back, staring at him with fearful eyes.

“I forgive you. I understand that since I couldn’t remember my talent and was heading to the Monokuma room, I must’ve looked pretty sketchy, huh?” He laughed quietly to himself, holding out his hand for her.

The blue-haired girl reached out with a trembling hand and took it. Rantaro gently squeezed, before his smile turned into something more sadist and he gripped her hand. Tsumugi screamed and Kaito flinched at the sound of bones crushing filled the room. Rantaro twisted her hand and kicked her in the stomach, shoving her to the ground.

He removed his other hand from behind his back, which held a shotput ball that had dried blood on the side.

“Y’know, when you hit me with this, it kinda fucked up my head. Apparently I lost the part of my brain that is morally good, as well as my vision, as you can see. Actually, I never wanted this killing game, I only helped with it because I love Shuichi so much~” He looked back at his boyfriend, who looked to be melting at the words, face flushed and cupping his cheeks. 

“But after you hit me, I finally saw the true beauty in the agony that you all were in. God, it was exerilating! Watching all the reactions as each of your friends so brutally murdered each other and were executed in turn?” The man shuddered, a look that was similar to one of bliss on his face and looked at Tsumugi with a deranged grin. “Gave me fucking chills. I loved it.”

Kaito watched Rantaro as he raised the shotput ball. Keebo and himself both screamed out, Kaito rushing to move, but Maki grabbed him. A loud thud and crack echoed through the room as Tsumugi fell limp. Rantaro’s hand swung up and collided with her head many more times. Blood seeped in the ground, pooling around the two. 

The mastermind slowly stood up, his hands and clothes bloody. “Aw, damn.” He muttered at his dirty white shirt, heading back to Shuichi, tossing the shotput ball to the ground.

It rolled, before coming to a heart-chilling stop by the blood that surrounded Tsumugi’s body. 

Kaito let out a scream as Keebo’s eyes went dark. Even Maki looked distrubed by the violence of what had happened. 

Rantaro sat down calmly, wiping the blood away from his face. “I don’t care that you got blood on you,” Shuichi said, panting. “You’re so hot!!” 

Rantaro, somehow, amidst the chaos, blushed softly and sent him a grin. “Oh, darling, I know.” He pulled Shuichi close, his hands still covered in blood and kissed Shuichi. 

Shuichi kissed back, a smile on his face, clearly enjoying it as he kept Rantaro close to him. 

Keebo’s eyes were still dark, before they started up again, scanning the room. He mouthed at Maki and Kaito to leave. Maki nodded, taking Kaito’s hand. The two masterminds seemed to be busy sucking faces so they started to slowly move. 

But, out of the corner of his eye, Rantaro noticed and broke his kiss with Shuichi, turning to Kaito and Maki. “Ah, the assassin and space-man. I was always excited to see what would happen with you two.” He said with an evil glint in his eye. 

“Wh-why… Shuichi, why are you helping him do this?!!”

“Why am I helping him?! Momota, you must be a fucking idiot if you haven’t realised! I was the original mastermind. I started this killing game!! Rantaro just… Tagged along.” He said with a smirk. “I planned it all, the motives, the students, the Ultimates…” Shuichi cackled and slid off his chair, strutting over to Kaito. Maki gritted her teeth, muttering a warning.

“Oh, you think I’m scared of you, Maki-Roll?!” He said the pet name mockingly. 

“Hey! Don’t talk to her like that!” Kaito protested to Shuichi. The detective turned and there was a sickening crack. 

Kaito stumbled back, blood dripping from his nose as he gasped and clutched it. “You- Fucking!!! You broke my nose!! Shuichi, what the hell?!!!” He shouted. Maki was ready to kill Shuichi, but stopped when there was the sound of a throat being cleared. 

Everyone turned. They saw Rantaro, still on his throne. Keebo was next to him, a hand grasping his throat, choking the life out of the green mastermind, who still wore a grin.

“GET OFF MY LOVE!!!!!” Shuichi screamed almost ferally and pounced at Keebo, hitting at metal repeatedly. He was completely and utterly insane.

Rantaro didn’t even bother fighting back against Keebo’s tightening grip. His gaze turned to Kaito and Maki, who were both starting to run out of the trial room. Rantaro choked out a laugh. Maki gripped Kaito’s hand, dragging him out. 

“We have to get away from them?!”

“How???”

“That’s a bit rude, don’tcha think?” A third voice popped up and Kaito screamed loudly. Shuichi was standing there, in the entrance of the elevator, smiling derangedly. Rantaro waved in the background, Keebo’s limp body laying on the ground in front of him. 

“Now… Do you want to be executed or try to fight for your lives?” He asked with a giggle. Kaito stood in front of Maki protectively. The girl glared at the astronaut, who didn’t notice. “We will never give in! Cuz… Heroes gotta fight for hope!”

“Hope! Such a foul, stupid, disgusting thing! There’s no such thing as hope here!” Shuichi mocked. “Your friends killed each other. How is that hope?!”

Rantaro got off his throne, stepping on the robot’s body in front of him, strutting over to the group. “Babe, calm down. I think hope does exist here-”

“WHAT?!!” Shuich turned to Rantaro, raising his fists. Rantaro merely grabbed his wrist. “That’s why we need to break it.” He said with a smile, gaze fixating on Kaito and Maki. 

Kaito held onto Maki’s hand. She leaned close and whispered “I love you.” as the two insane mastermind edged closer, one step at a time.

One step towards death.

One step towards despair.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy anyone wanna rp mm saimami or just   
> mm rantaro x someone?(with me as rantaro if that's good) I will do almost any ship! message me on insta @ maplefangirl !  
> uwu hope you liked it, don't forget to leave kudos


End file.
